Souless
by blackberrymint
Summary: Instead of just fainting after he defeats cell, gohan goes into a coma and no one can bring him back except himself. But gohan's most important part of himself has left his body, will it return? Does it want to?
1. on the verge of extinction

Souless

AN: Hiya! Sorry that I haven't updated _Speed: Saiyaman Style_, I'll update that ASAP. In the mean time please read this one. This is about Gohan (of course) going into a coma instead of just fainting after he defeats cell. What's happening with the people around Gohan? What's happening to Gohan? READ and find out! 

Chapter 1: On the verge of extinction

A young boy lay motionless in a void of greyness, his closed eyes looked tensed and his brows were stirring. In a second's time, the body started to shift, his eyelids soon opened up to reveal a pair of very dark eyes. His eyes darted from left to right, taking in his surroundings, he heaved himself up with some difficulty and just stared off into the empty grey space that surrounds him. When he tried to push him self up, he realised that he was badly injured, one of his arms was covered with blood and his clothes were torn. He had felt immense pain when he tried to get up but it didn't bother him, something else was on his mind.

__

Where am I? He thought to himself with a very confused expression laid about his face. _Where am I?_ He repeated his thoughts, no doubt he had no clue as to how he got here, when he got here, what he's doing here, why he's here and where here is. 

"HELLO?!" He screamed out into the vastness of the strange place, his voice echoed around him. "Anybody?" he said in a much smaller voice_. Where the hell am I? WHERE THE BLOODY DAMN HELL AM I?!!_ He was almost surprised at himself for swearing even though it wasn't out loud. _Where the hell did I learn that kinda language from anyway? Dammit! There I go again with the 'hell' and the 'damn' _He clenched his head suddenly in pure frustration as if a migraine just attacked him. He let himself a few deep breaths to calm down. 

He slid slowly down onto the grey floor and crossed his legs to sit. With another deep breath he closed his eyes, fully focusing on his thoughts. _Okay, let's think, what's the last thing I remember? The last thing I remember…_His mind searched his memory to what he recalled last. His eyes snapped open with his heart pumping excitedly and a relieved smile on his face.

__

I…I-I did it! I DID IT!! Cell, he's…he's dead! He's finally dead! I don't believe it! I defeated Cell!…His thoughts trailed on as he remembered his last encounter with the evil green bug. He was totally unaware of the change in his surroundings, not that it changed a great deal. But now the vast and empty grey room was white, resembling the Room of Spirit and Time. He couldn't help it but feel happy about his victory, it's not everyday that you get to beat the strongest villain in the world. And it's certainly not everyday that an eleven year old kid get to beat the strongest villain in the world. He was very proud of himself, he was only eleven and already he was the strongest being the whole wide world. No doubt his dad would be proud of him too. His dad…

__

Dad…What happened to him? He's dead that what! And…I..I killed him! I killed him! I killed him! But it's not my fault right? Right? Wrong! It's all my fault, it's all my fault! WHY?! Why did I allow Cell to self-destruct? Why didn't I kill him sooner? Why…? The poor boy broke down, he sobbed into his hands that were supporting his head. How had he let this happen? How? As if to match his mood, the room darkened till there were no light left in that void of emptiness. The boy continued to sob on, his mind still taunting him. 

__

You failed, I failed, I'm ashamed to be even a part of you! You're a failure, I'm a failure! I failed everyone! I failed my friends because they counted on me to save them but instead I took one of their friends away. I failed mum because I was always training or out saving the world when she really wanted me to be with her, to be safe and to study hard so I can earn a living. I failed Dad because…because I killed him, that what! He trusted me the most, he trusted me to defeat Cell so we can all live in peace again, but he's dead now! And it's all my fault! Lastly, I failed my planet, I might have saved it for now but I destroyed one of its greatest heroes, I'm no hero, I'm no savior just a murderer, a murderer of my own father! It's my fault, everything is my fault, why? Why is everything my fault? No! It's not my fault, it's not my fault! It's your fault! It's all your fault! I don't want to be a part of you anymore! I don't! I hate you! I hate you1 I hate you! 

"STOP IT!!! GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEN LEAVE! LEAVE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed back to his mind with his emotions running high. And his mind stopped. It just stopped. There were no more voices in his head. He had completely stopped thinking as if his mind had left him. But that didn't stop the feelings and emotions in his heart. They raged on, the feelings of hurt, pain, lost, confusion, shame, sorrow, rage, anger, guilt and finally the feeling of failure.

His heart felt heavy in his chest and his tears kept on coming. His heart pounded hard and fast bringing pain to that side of his chest. The pounding only got louder and harder. It was as if it's saying that it didn't want to be a part of him as well.

"FINE!" he shouted. "You can go as well! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU ONLY MAKE ME FEEL BAD! Leave if you really want to!" With that, his heart stopped dead. He no longer felt anything anymore. All he did was stare off into the once again changed room. The room was now separated into two parts, towards his right was the blinding whiteness and on his left was the darkness where shadows lurks unseen. But he didn't notice this, his mind was blank. No thoughts and no feelings, just the form of a boy sitting there staring into nothingness. He was no more. Just a shell, just the body of an empty soul. He was nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong? Why isn't he healing?" Krillin asked as he watched helplessly as Dende, the green god tried his very best to heal the body of Gohan lying on the tiles of the lookout. 

"I have no idea." Dende answered back and that was the truth. He could heal anyone as long as they are mortal and are not dead yet. Gohan was still breathing, though not much but he's still alive so can't he heal him?! Dende was growing weaker, he knew it but he should have healed anyone now even if they are on the verge of dying, it just didn't make sense. As if Gohan wasn't really there. With his last amount of strength he pushed it forward to hopefully heal Gohan. It didn't work, he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. 

"WHAT? DENDE!" Piccolo cried just as Dende hit the ground. He was very confused, why isn't Gohan healed yet?

"Oh dear!" Mr. Popo said in the background. All the Z fighters stared on in shock it didn't make sense.

"I'll put both of them in bed, Dende will be alright and I hope Gohan will be too. Why don't you guys get the dragonballs and make some wishes?" Piccolo walked over to where the two small bodies laid. He bent down and picked Gohan and Dende up, one under each arm and stalked off into the palace on the lookout.

"Oh dear dear dear, I hope they'll be alright. Oh! I better get the dragonballs shouldn't I?" Mr. Popo hurried along after Piccolo and emerged not too long after carrying the dragonballs. When he placed all seven of them together the balls began to grow and a great being emerged as Mr. Popo called forth the Shenron (or is it Shenrong?).

The great green dragon in the sky boomed its deep voice down at the people who have summoned him. "I shall grant you two wishes. Think carefully for they will come true. Now what is your wish?"

The group looked at each other and Krillin called out to the great dragon. "We wish for all of the people on Earth who are killed by Cell to be brought back to life."

The eternal dragon's red eyes glowed as it granted their wish. "It has been done." It boomed once again. "Now what is your second wish?"

The group looked at each other again. What would be their second wish? This time Yamcha spoke to the great being. "Can we use our whole second wish to bring Goku back to life?"

"No you can not. Goku has been revived before therefore I cannot bring him back to life again."

Everyone carried disappointed looks on their faces, Goku hasn't been gone for very long and already they missed him. But there was something else that was very important that they needed to wish for.

"Can you please heal Go-" Krillin's voice was cut short by Yamcha screaming "WAIT" at him. He turned and stared at his friend with a questioning face.

Trunks who had just been revived sat up and looked over his surroundings. He noticed his friends in front of him with a giant green dragon. _They must be making the wishes._ He thought and decided to leave all his questions to the end.

"Don't make the wish just yet. I've got an idea! We can ask the dragon to take us to new Namek, then we can wish for Goku to come back to life and for Gohan to be healed as well. The third wish can be used to get us back here again." Yamcha explained looking very pleased with himself for thinking up such a brilliant idea. At the mention of Gohan, Trunks was worried. What had happened to the past self of his mentor? Is he in that bad of a condition that they needed the dragonballs to heal him?

"Yamcha you're a genius!" Krillin exclaimed and rushed over to hug him but Goku's voice stopped him before he was able to reach him.

"Don't I get a say?" the voice in everyone's mind boomed cheerily. Everyone was really confused, were they making up that voice in their heads? Goku seems to have sensed their confusion and went on talking. "Well, you see I'm using King Kai to talk to you guys. Listen, I've been thinking about this and I don't want to be wished back. There really is no point! I mean Gohan is so strong now, the Earth doesn't need me to protect it and plus haven't you realised that all the villains that attacked Earth was because of me? I think it'll be better for everyone if I stayed here in Other World. Gohan needs the second wish, when he wakes up tell him that I love him and that I'm so proud of him. For now goodbye to you all." And that was it. As simple as that. He's not coming back. Everyone's heads fell, for one moment they had thought that they will get their friend back but now, the rain was pouring harder than it had before.

"Ahem!" The dragon cleared its throat and all attentions were back to him. "You still have another wish."

"We wish for Gohan to be healed." Krillin said simply. 

The dragon's eyes glowed for a while and the glow faded when Shenron spoke. "That cannot be done."

"What?" Trunks yelled from the back of the group, he has no idea what was going on but it was something bad and it concerned Gohan. "What do you mean you can't heal him? What happened to him?"

"Gohan cannot be healed. Right now Gohan is not complete, there are parts of him that have left his body and soul. Without those parts, Gohan is not whole and his soul is not willing to be healed." Shenron said.

Everyone stared at it in shock. What the hell did it just say and what does it all mean?

"What is your second wish?" Shenron impatiently asked.

"Umm…we I'm outta ideas what about you guys?" Yamcha asked around the little group. Tien shook his head from side to side, Piccolo still wasn't back yet, Trunks was staring in shock at the green snake like dragon and Krillin looked thoughtful.

"I…I think I have one, if you guys don't mind." Krillin finally said after some consideration. Yamcha nodded for Krillin to continue. "Well, I was wondering if you could revive Android 17."

"WHAT?!" Yamcha screamed out. "Are you nuts!?"

"Well, he's not THAT bad." Krillin defended himself.

"It cannot be done." Shenron announced in the middle of Yamcha and Krillin's argument. Shenron was seriously getting sick and tired of this. It must be the longest time someone had taken to make a damn wish.

Turning away from Yamcha, Krillin spoke again. "Well then can you remove Android 18 bomb?"

"That wish is granted." Shenron said hastily and disappeared as the dragonballs scattered around Earth.

Even though she had stormed off while Dende was trying to heal Gohan, Android 18 hid herself on the lookout, she wanted to know just what the gang was doing there and why she was with them. She was shocked that Gohan couldn't be healed and whatever gibberish the Shenron guy said about Gohan didn't make sense. And now this shocked her even more. This guy who was her enemy had tried to bring back her dead brother and when it didn't work he removed her bomb? What's he playing at?

"Hey! You!" 18 shouted, stepping out from her hiding place. "What do think you were doing?"

Krillin gasped when he saw 18 standing there. How long had she been there? "I…I…" he stammered not knowing what he was going to say. 

"Well whatever you were thinking, thank you." She said with a rather soft tone. She flicked her hair aside and flew away.

"I…I…" Krillin didn't know what just happened. Did she thank him? Yes she did! He smiled as he watched the back of 18 flying away from his sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo sat by Gohan's bed gently stroking his hair. He had heard what was happening outside and was shocked more than the others when he heard that parts of Gohan had actually left his body. What parts? How? Why? He just didn't get it, he just didn't know.

________________________________________

AN: Did ya like that? Was it confusing? Did I rush it? Is it boring? Was my grammar bad? I wanna know! But most importantly do you want more of the story? If you do then review plz.

And pplz I will update Speed: Saiyaman Style very soon, I promise!


	2. code 1005961

Souless

Disclaimer: Oops forgot to put this one up in chapter 1. Well anyway, I don't own Dragonball Z! 

Chapter 2-Code 1005961

__

What the…was the first thing on his mind when he woke up and found himself lying on a very fluffy and soft golden cloud looking thing. It reminded him of Nimbus though there were a lot of the golden cloud, covering the entire sky. The sky…that was another thing that puzzled him, why the hell is it pink? Never has he dreamed of PINK skies! Yet…this has to be a dream, what else can it be?

He pulled himself up and looked closer around him. _Where the hell am I? _Yep, the clouds definitely covered the entire sky and yes the sky is pink. _Next there'll probably be pink and blue bunny rabbits hopping here and there._ He watched as if expecting the bunnies to jump out of the clouds any minute now, but they didn't come. _Weird…if this is my dream then where's the bunnies? If I'm crazy enough to dream about pink skies then pink bunny rabbits won't hurt._ Gohan shrugged and turned around to get the full image of his surroundings. _Weird place. _

His eyes caught something not too far ahead. He started walking forward slowly as if he had all the time in the world. When he got closer, it turned out to be a very long winding path that stretched across the horizon. _Wonder where it leads. _He lifted himself in the air and hopped onto the path and discovered another weird thing. The path had very sharp jagged edges on both sides. He started walking along the curvy road. Somehow it seems a tad familiar. 

After each step he took he felt more tired, drowsy and not paying much attention to anything. He kept on walking and heard a 'drip drip' sound from the back of his mind. He's been hearing it for a while but didn't take notice, as if it has always been there. He finally noticed that horribly annoying sound and turned his head to see what was causing it. _What the…_his mind was slow from drowsiness and it only occurred to him several seconds later that the 'dripping' sound was blood dripping from his left arm. He turned his head from the puddle of red on the road to his arm on the left. His eyes widened slightly at the devastated state that his arm was in. He wasn't too surprised by it either because his mind hasn't quite taken it all in or because he had always known that it was like that. His eyes however did widened a lot more after another few seconds. Now that was something that he didn't expect. His arm was… see through as if looking through glass where you can see your reflection but also what's on the other side. He turned his gaze to his hands and what do you know they too are see through. _OH KAMI! Am I a ghost?_

The soft pat on the ground from the crimson fluid was the only thing that could be heard as the boy stared on in shock at his hands. It woke him up from the subconscious state he was in but instead put him in a state of shock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHERE'S GOHAN?!!" Chi Chi screamed out as loud as she could when Krillin dropped from the sky.

Krillin cringed at the sound of Chi Chi's voice making its way through his ears and into his head. For a few seconds he thought he was going to go deaf but his hearing soon flooded back to him.

"Krillin! Where is Gohan!!" Chi Chi yelled out once more with a much quieter voice by her standards.

"Err…" Krillin stuttered. He really didn't know how to break it to her. It was just like the time Radditz came to Earth. Goku is dead and they don't know where Gohan is. Except this time, Goku is not coming back and well, Gohan is at the lookout but they don't really know where he is.

"KRILLIN! ANSWER ME!!" 

__

There she goes again with that voice of hers. Krillin thought, distracted by the painful ringing in his head, he didn't notice Chi Chi storming towards him until she grabbed hold of him by the collar.

"Where is my baby!?" Chi Chi said through clenched teeth.

"…er…uh…well…you see…GokuisdeadandGohanisatthelookout." Krillin managed to say all in one breath. Chi Chi at first looked confused by Krillin's words but as soon as she formed the words in her head her hands released Krillin and she dropped down to her knees crying.

"WHAT??!! GOKU?! DEAD!! IT CAN'T BE!!" Chi Chi wailed in her loudest voice yet. "NOT MY GOKU!!!" Tears were rolling down her face uncontrollably soon forming a little puddle beside her foot. Then she suddenly stopped. "But wait! Can't you…can't you bring him back? With-with the dragonballs?"

Krillin looked down at her _Great how am I suppose to tell her that her husband wants to be dead? And I haven't even told her about Gohan's situation yet. Why did everyone have to vote for me to tell Chi Chi this?_ Krillin sighed deeply, he have to tell Chi Chi, he have to.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, but Goku thinks that it's better for him to stay in other world so that Earth won't be in danger because of him anymore." Krillin spoke with a very calm voice.

Upon hearing that Chi Chi's saddened face turned to a confused but rather angry one. "WHAT!" she yelled at Krillin. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!! THAT HE WANTS TO BE DEAD?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME MISTER? THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO COME HOME TO HIS FAMILY!!"

"…er…" Krillin certainly didn't expect this, _How can this woman be angry when someone just told her that her husband just died and is never coming back. But then again…she did have a point._ He would never just leave his family like that, not when he can still come back. 

Chi Chi seeing that Krillin had nothing to say to her knew that it must be the truth. _Oh Goku, how can you be so selfish? You're always off somewhere on a battle leaving me here all by myself, feeling helpless and not knowing if you're coming home or not! And now you've dragged our one and only son into this! I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want my marriage with you to be like this. All I wanted was a peaceful life like we used to have before all this…_

Tears were running down her distressed face again.

"Umm…Chi Chi, I'm sorry but I have something else to tell you as well." When Krillin has got Chi Chi's attention he continued. "You see, Gohan is in a pretty bad state, even the dragon couldn't heal him. He's currently in bed at the lookout." Well that was that, he finally got that out of him but Chi Chi's reaction sure did scare him.

"Krillin! Take me to my baby! I want to see my baby!" Chi Chi begged pulling on Krillin's pants.

Krillin only gazed wide eyed at Chi Chi. This is not her. Chi Chi never begged for something but rather demanded. No one can ever talk over her. Goku was afraid of her when she's angry and so was everyone else but has Goku ever seen Chi Chi in a state where the sorrow was too much that even her anger couldn't overcome it?

"Please Krillin. You have to take me to Gohan." Chi Chi cried out.

Looking pitifully at Chi Chi, Krillin took out a capsule that Bulma had given him. Bulma would have came with him if a crying and screaming baby Trunks didn't stop her. It would be pretty hard telling Chi Chi of Goku and Gohan's situation with a baby deafening your ears. The capsule made a loud BOOM and a mini plane appeared. Chi Chi dragged herself off the ground and ran to the aircraft. She quickly got on with Krillin behind her. In no time at all the plane lifted into the air and flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"King Yemma, we have a code 1005961!" A blue orge yelled out to the giant man sitting behind the counter.

"A code 1005961? Hmm…now what's a code 1005961 again?" The King said calmly with his hand on his chin while the orges below him were running around trying to keep the group of white fluffy clouds under control.

Out of nowhere the familiar face of Son Goku appeared with a monkey in one arm and a bug in the other. Beside him stood a short form of a blue man.

"Hello King Yemma! What's all the fuss about?" Goku boomed over the loud commotion.

"Oh back so soon Goku? Well, there's a code 1005961 emergency, just can't remember what it is. Got any ideas?" 

"A code 1005961? That can't be good." King Kai announced after a moment of thinking.

"Why? What is it King Kai?" Goku looking dumbfounded as usual questioned the dead Kai.

"Err…well, a code 1005961 is when a being has entered Otherworld when they're not suppose to." King Kai replied.

"But King Kai!" Goku argued. "I visited you before, you know when Earth needed a new guardian? And just then when I came here with cell."

The Kai sighed, code 1005961 was not going to be easy to explain. "Well Goku, when a code 1005961 happens, the being that has entered Otherworld is unidentified. Every being that exists whether they are alive or dead has a specific code to identify themselves with. When they enter Otherworld, they are scanned for their codes for recognition. After their codes are scanned their data will be displayed and that's when a decision is made whether the being is good or not. When you came here, you were scanned and recognised as a good person so you were left alone provided that you didn't stay very long. A code 1005961 is when a being is not suppose to be here and is unidentified." King Kai explained.

Goku only stared weirdly at King Kai, the truth was that he didn't know what the word 'unidentified' means, just that it can't be good.

"Hmm…no wonder I don't remember code 1005961, it only happened twice in the past." King Yemma said shaking his head. "I'd better send someone to investigate."

"King Kai and I will do it." Goku volunteered.

"Goku! This is no matter that we should get into. Everyone has a code and if this being is unidentified than he or she is either blocking out the scanning or is not actually here. Either one, the being must possess incredible powers to do so. A thing like this so be left to the Grand Kai to handle." King Kai lectured.

"Don't worry, whoever this person is I'll beat 'em." Goku assured.

"Nonsense! Don't be ridiculous Goku…" He was cut short when a man with white beard (and he's not Santa) suddenly appeared before him. "Grand Kai!" King Kai said and quickly bowed dragging Goku down with him.

"Don't worry King Kai." He spoke. "You can take Goku to check it out. I really don't think it's that dangerous."

"Are you sure Grand Kai?" The North Kai asked still kneeling.

"I'm positive. The being is currently on snakeway, he or she is not going anywhere so take your time." With that he left in a puff of smoke.

"Well, you heard him! Let's go." Goku said pulling King Kai to his feet and set off on snakeway.

________________________________________

AN: So, did ya like it? Review please.

And thank you to all my reviewers.

Sakura-chan-Yay! I got a review! Glad you liked the last chapter.

Molly Jean –past tense and present tense? I know that I do that a lot but I reread the last chapter and I can never pick it up unless someone points it out specifically. Could you please tell me where I switched from past tense to present? Thanks for pointing it out!

rowena-well chapter 2 is up and I hope I didn't take too long. Hope you like this chapter too.

Camaro-you honestly scared me with your first sentence! I felt much MUCH better after I read your whole review. Thanks a bunch.

Shadow Cat-thanks a lot. I did notice that my grammar is probably better than some, but I still make mistakes sometimes. If you see any then tell me plz.

Kinto'un-tense usage? How come I never seem to notice? Could you point it out for me? Or did you mean sense usage? I realised when I reread it that I wrote "it didn't make sense" a LOT. Thanks for your review.


	3. Falling into the Depth of Hell

Souless

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 3-Falling Into the Depth of Hell

"Hurry up King Kai!" Goku yelled back as he hurried along the narrow and wavy paths. There was no way that the short man can catch up to him.

"Slow down Goku!" the Kai shouted. Goku came to a halt, he jogged on the spot as he waited for King Kai to catch up to him. King Kai finally reached Goku huffing and puffing. "Go-Goku." He managed to say between breaths. "Why are you---in such a rush? The-the Grand Kai said we can take our time."

"I know, but I'm so excited King Kai! I am so pumped for more action." Goku replied jogging impatiently there waiting for King Kai to catch his breath so they could get moving again.

"Wasn't fighting Cell enough for you?"

"But with Cell Gohan had all the fun." Goku complained like a little child. Seeing that King Kai has gotten his breath back he grabbed onto his arm and dragged him behind as he sprinted up ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan! Wake up! Wake UP!" Chi Chi cried beside the bed Gohan was lying in. Her hands shook at her sides wanting to shake the boy to make him come back to consciousness but she restrained the urge knowing any physical contact could hurt him further. Instead her fingers wrapped around the fabric she was dressed in almost tearing it. 

"Chi Chi, calm down." Bulma said placing a hand on her shoulder. Chi Chi let out a deep sigh and loosened the grip on her dress. She stared down at the sleeping boy like the very distressed mother she is. Another sigh and she stood up from her seat and turned around to face everyone. 

"I want to take Gohan to a hospital." She stated firmly.

Everyone looked confused at this, it was Bulma who spoke first. "But Chi Chi, the hospital can't do anything about this if even the dragonballs can't"

"I don't care! I'm not going to sit here and watch him like this. He needs medical attention and if none of you guys can help him then I'll have to go to the hospital." Chi Chi looked around at them, no one had anything to say. None of them can help Gohan, going to the doctors can't do any harm. "Now! Krillin get the plane ready to take my baby to Orange Star Hospital!" Chi Chi demanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY KING KAI! I THINK THERE'S SOMEONE UP AHEAD!" Goku shouted back to North Kai who was a mile behind him. Goku turned his head back to the front and squinted at the tiny figure up ahead. He gathered his energy and shot straight forward not waiting a second longer for the exhausted Kai.

He ran too fast, as he was approaching the figure he tried to stop but couldn't halt in time. _OH NO!! I'M GOING TO CRASH INTO HIM! _Goku closed his eyes waiting for the impact. He has stopped skidding, his feet were firmly on the ground and he was standing upright but he did suddenly get a little chill. _Huh? He must have moved. _Goku thought and opened his eyes. There was no one ready to attack him in the front, no one on the sides, so… _he must be from behind!_ Goku swiftly turned his head around. Yep, someone was there but doesn't look like he's about to strike anytime soon so Goku took this time to get a good look at his opponent.

__

Let's see…he's short, has dark hair, fair skin. I guess he looks like a human unless he turns around and happens to have three eyes or something. Wait a minute…Tien has three eyes! Hmm…I can't sense his power level but I should have an advantage since his arm doesn't look like it's going to be any good. Look at that puddle of blood he's standing in! There's something else about him too…

Just as Goku came to that thought he heard a gasp escaping from the lips of the form in front of him. The stranger's hands dropped to his sides and he slowly turned around to see the person who just passed through him. 

__

WHAT!? Oh my gosh! Is that who I think it is? "Go-Gohan? Gohan, is that you?" Goku questioned the boy. His mind was full of questions and thoughts that will only expand with the answer to the question. When their eyes met both of them became paralysed, neither moved nor twitched. Their pitch black eyes stared into each other's, unblinking. Though their thoughts were going a mile a minute.

__

Is he really my son Gohan? But it can't be! My son isn't dead! I know he was in a pretty bad shape, but he couldn't have died! MY SON IS NOT DEAD!! "HE'S NOT DEAD!" Goku shouted out loud. Goku broke his eye contact with the child and advanced closer to him. With an icy cold stare and matching voice he asked the boy that resembled so much like his own, "Who are you?"

The boy didn't reply but kept on gazing at the exact spot where Goku was standing before and where his eyes should have been. 

"Answer me DAMMIT!" Goku yelled as his hands reached out to grab hold of the child's shoulders. His fingers though felt nothing but icy cold air. _What the…_He quickly withdrew his hands from within the boy. Immediately he felt warmth and feeling flow back to his hands.

"Who are you?" He asked again. "Why do you look like my son?" _Is this really Gohan? Is this what happened to him after I left? NO! It must be a trick! Someone must be trying to use the image of my son to get to me!_

The boy finally responded by tilting his head upwards and once again locking their eyes together. "Dad…?" He asked in the smallest of voices.

Goku was so surprised at the words that he stumbled backwards but managed to stay on his feet, all the while keeping his eyes glued on the boy. _He sounded so much like Gohan, that sweet innocent voice that I hear every morning. Every morning before Radditz came to Earth. _"Go…Gohan. Gohan, what are you doing here?" He asked moving closer to his son.

Gohan noticed his dad getting nearer to him and instinctively backed away. _Dad…what are you doing here? I thought you were at…no, you're not at home, you're in Otherworld. In Otherworld because of me. Is this my dream? Or is this my nightmare? Why do I find myself staring face to face at the person and I least want to see, yet he's the one person that I want to see most? Is this real or not? How could I have forgotten about the Cell Games? Or is that a dream and this is real? _Gohan shook his head from left to right as he continuously walked backwards. _NO! Cell was real, nothing fake can cause so much pain. Oh dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! _

Goku was rather hurt seeing that his son was backing away from him. Seeing tears roll down Gohan's dirty, sweaty and bloody face Goku knew that Gohan was the one that was hurt. He reached out once again trying to take hold of Gohan's arm, to calm him and tell him everything's alright. But his hands stopped midway as he recalled what had happened when he tried to touch Gohan before. "Gohan, what's happened to you?" He asked as he looked his son over. His eyes enlarged as a thought hit him. _Why is he see through?_

Tears were flowing down Gohan's face uncontrollably and he wanted nothing more than for his dad to hold him tight and cry into his chest. _No, I can't. Not yet, I'm not ready to face you yet! _"Not yet dad." He murmured softly before turning around and taking into the air.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted after his son. His father instincts told him to pursue the boy but the last words he said made him think better. _Why are you afraid of me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears flew past him as he sobbed and flew faster. He didn't know what was happening and had a million questions but he can only concentrate on one thing-to get as far away as possible. As he sped onwards he noticed that he was no longer gaining speed instead he was losing speed. A look to his left and he was reminded of the bleeding arm. If he didn't stop soon he'll probably faint from the loss of blood but he can't stop, not now! Shortly later his form came to a stop. He plummeted from the sky and fell through the golden clouds, finally meeting the hard, painful rocky surface of hell.

_____________________________________

AN: Thank you to all that reviewed. I didn't think I'd get so many. I'm glad that all of you like my story. It brings me joy reading all the lovely reviews you left. 

Well, I dunno, I think I might have rushed this chapter, I might have put too many thoughts of Goku and Gohan.

Oh and I found 3 mistakes in the last chapter, I spelt ogre "orge" and I can't remember the other two.

Kiteekat, it'll be great if you could make a list of my mistakes. If you don't have time or can't be bothered then don't worry. Thanx.

Tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing and I look forward to reading them.


	4. Welcome to HFIL

Souless 

AN: Yes I am alive! hehehe…er sorry ppls about the late update. I just finished my half-yearly exams which was held over the last 3 weeks, and before my exams I had an interview, so I didn't exactly have the time to write. Once again I apologise, I hope you enjoy chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own dragonball z, if I did then I'll be a stinkin' rich millionaire and probably off on holidays in Hawaii, not some pathetic fan typing away at the computer.

Chapter 4- Welcome to HFIL

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He woke up to the sound of a familiar husky voice. When his eyes fell upon the origin of the voice he wished that his eyes were still shut.

"Hmm…I think I'm going to have some fun with you." It said and moved to kick the boy. "Get up!"

Gohan groaned in pain as he felt the kick. Freiza _should_ pose no treat to a super saiyan, but he doesn't have enough energy to summon up the power of a super saiyan. With his injuries, the slightest breeze could knock him over. 

As Gohan moved his hands to nurture his wounded stomach, Freiza drew back his foot and shivered slightly. "What are you?" Freiza gasped looking down at the child. _The kid…he's not solid. My foot feels like it hit icy cold air. Is this what happens to children when they are sent to hell?_

Gohan groaned some more, his body was aching all over and he felt quite cold though the gust of wind that just blew past was quite if not very hot. _Great, just great! Another one of those nightmares where the past villains come to haunt me. I wonder who else is going to be here. _Gohan focused his vision again on Freiza. _Funny…how come he looks…_Gohan puzzled over the expression on Freiza's face, it looked amazed, dazzled, frightened?

"Freiza! What are you doing wasting your time over there?" Came an annoyed yell. "Come here and help me search for some nice blue and orange ogres so we can have some fun and maybe get the hell out of here!"

"I…I think I found someone that you might have some fun with." Freiza stammered. "It's a little demon child, probably been naughty so he's sent down to HFIL with us."

"I can't possibly find any fun torturing a little kid. Honestly Freiza, the kid'll probably cry or even be scared to death again just by looking at me." The voice replied while getting louder as the being approached.

__

Wonder which one this is? Garlic Junior? Captain Ginyuu? Maybe even my uncle Radditz. Gohan mused himself pondering over which villain this one is going to be that came to torture him. The creature's shadow loomed over Gohan and its face finally came into view.

"AHHHHHHH!" came the startled and frightened shout from both the boy and the monster. Both looked at each other with hate and fright filled eyes. 

Gohan placed his hands firmly on the ground and pushed himself upwards. He stood there in front of the two villains not sure if he should run or attack. Boy does he want to wrap his hands around Cell's throat for the pain that he had caused. But he want to run far away where he can just forget about the past, forget about the pain, forget about Cell and his father. The two conflicting emotions caused him to stand there and only stare at the 'thing' that killed him off inside.

Cell too stared hard at the boy, the boy that had brought him here. He wanted revenge and he wanted it bad. But something inside of him was scared, scared of this child, scared of what he can do. He can't let that weak feeling take over him. Revenge is the way to go, so Cell raised up his fist and slammed it against Gohan's face, or tried to anyway. Just like Freiza before, Cell realised that something was not right with the kid. Instead of connecting his fist with the child's cheek it passed through it and felt cold air all around. As questions began popping up into Cell's head one question caught his attention and it's been looming in his mind when he first saw the half-saiyan. _What's Gohan doing here?_

Cell might not have been able to hit a solid form, either way Gohan still felt the blow and the pain it brought. He had seen Cell's fist passing through his face, and more grief was brought upon him as he remembered the events prior to this. _Oh great, not only is Cell and Freiza here, so is my dad and I just happen to be a GHOST! What kind of psycho dream is this? WAKE UP GOHAN!! _

Freiza looked on as he saw the angry and frightened face turn into a painful expression when Cell delivered his blow and then turn into a look of desperation. As if, if he didn't get away from them soon, then he'll explode. _Just who is this little demon? He seemed to have given Cell quite a fright. _Freiza's question was answered when Cell spoke up.

"What are you doing in hell Gohan?" Cell asked puzzled, curiously and patiently. If Gohan had really died and for whatever reason he had ended up in hell, then he'll have eternity to torture him.

__

Hell? What's he talking about? I wish I'd wake up. I wish I'd just wake up. Gohan could only stare up at Cell, he has no answer to his question.

A cheeky smile lit up on Cell's face as he laughed like all villains when they have accomplished something evil or think they will accomplish something evil. "Don't look so confused Gohan. Hell isn't that bad. What better way to spend the rest of eternity than with me? I don't care why you are here Gohan or why you do not have a solid form. All I care about is that I get my chance for revenge. Enjoy your stay in hell Gohan, because it's going to be hell."

__

Am I really in hell? Am I really a ghost? Did I really die? Then, that means, this is really Cell and that was really my dad. Hn…hell…I deserve to be down here, I deserve to die and spend eternity with my enemies. This is what I get for killing my dad. Why doesn't Cell just attack me and make me pay instead of teasing me? Hn…he's mocking me, making fun of me. If he thinks that I will just stand here and let him hit me with all he's got then he's wrong. I'm gonna fight on, I may have failed everyone but I don't want to fail myself too and let Cell have the satisfaction of beating me to nothing.

Gohan placed a leg behind the other and raised his fists in a fighting stance. "Give me all you've got Cell." Gohan said and lunged for Cell. _Okay so maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean look at me! I can collapse any minute now. _Gohan thought as he was about to land a punch on Cell's face. Cell moved his head swiftly away from Gohan's attack and attempted to grab him by the wrist only to have his hands pass through his wrist. The same strange cold sensation spread through Cell's body from his hand. He can survive in any kind of climate, he shouldn't even notice a little chill. But this feeling was not a little chill, it felt painful and grief-stricken that if he doesn't get his hand away from Gohan, it feels like his heart might freeze, not that he has one.

Cell quickly withdrew his hand from Gohan's wrist. Slowly the icy feeling disappeared. Both Cell and Gohan looked at their hands. Cell's hand was feeling normal again in no time where as Gohan's wrist is now bleeding. Gohan stared on in shock. _Blood. Why do I see blood on my wrist? Cell hasn't managed to do anything to me, yet my wrist feels like it has been squeezed and shattered. It was like before when Cell punched me in the face and Freiza kicked me in the ribs. Their attacks had gone through me yet I still felt the pain. Why? Does this mean I'm not a ghost? Why am I transparent? Why aren't I solid? _

Gohan was kicked back to reality by Cell. Cell's kick landed right through Gohan's stomach. Soon the young half saiyan dropped to his knees. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he began coughing and struggling to breathe in air. It felt to Gohan like Cell's kick had tore his stomach open. _I can't take any more of this. _Gohan thought as he was grasping air into his lungs after he stopped coughing, all the while Cell was watching with amusement. _If I want to live through this and find out just exactly what is going on then I have to get away from Cell and Freiza until my wounds heal, that is if I'm still alive. It doesn't seem like my wounds would heal anything soon. I better get away from here fast and find a place to hide. This just feels too real to be a dream. _

Gohan gathered up his strength and slowly got to his feet. He looked right into Cell's eyes and spoke words too calm to be coming from a frightened, confused and injured child. "I'll be back later." He said and lifted off the ground and flew right through Cell.

______________________________________

AN: Yep, that's it for now. There might be more grammar and spelling errors, because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for this chapter. Sorry for the delay and review! Thanx~


	5. The Ghost Child

AN: ah fanfics, gosh I miss reading them, anyway, here's chapter five.

Chapter 5-The ghost child

Gohan stared long and hard at his hand with one question looming inside his head. _What's going on? _He was sitting behind a huge clump of rock far far away from anyone. _What's going on? _He had fled away from Cell and Freiza, seeing that they cannot sense him, he was away from harm for the time. Gohan screwed his eyes shut, he didn't want to look at his hands and see what he was not. He started sniffing and trying to hold back tears that are coming from his confused, scared and injured form. _Who am I? Son Gohan, the son of Goku? Or the ghost who is being punished for killing his father? _He couldn't hold the tears any longer as they all poured out along with his pain and emotions that were stirred up inside. In no time, the tears drained away what little energy he had left, for soon Gohan fell unconscious laying in the barrenness of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goku! Are you sure that it was Gohan that you saw?" King Kai asked repeatedly. 

"Yes I'm sure! He's my son, of course I know!" Goku replied with eagerness, frustration and worry in his voice which all combined into a kind of yell.

"So where is he now?" King Kai questioned.

"I told you! He flew away!" Goku answered rather peeved.

"But why…?" King Kai was cut short by Goku pulling him along snakeway and back in the direction they came from. "Where are we going Goku?"

"We're going back to King Yemma, he'll know if Gohan's dead or not." Goku replied through clenched teeth just before they both vanished into thin air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the sight of the doctor everyone stood up, eagerly awaiting the news on Gohan. The doctor turned to the lady biting on her handkerchief whom he presumed must be the mother.

The doctor took a deep breath, "I'm afraid…" the doctor began only to be interrupted by Chi Chi whose face was only centimeters away from his own.

"What do you mean 'I'm afraid'?" Chi Chi questioned the doctor who she was ready to pounce on.

"er…er…I'm afraid…I'm afraid…" the doctor muttered.

"Yes?!" ChiChi urged.

"I'm afraid that I've got bad news…" The doctor continued.

"BAD NEWS?! What do you mean bad new! OH NO! My poor baby! No, he can't be…!!" Chi Chi broke down wailing .

"It's not what you think. Your son is not dead. He's just…in a coma." The doctor assured. Though this did not stop the wailing one bit.

"My poor baby! Goku! This is all your fault! Why did you let my little baby fight?" 

"Fight? I thought he was in a car accident." The doctor said looking over his papers.

"Shh…ChiChi! Err…er…he was involved in a fight in the car." Krillen said waving his arms around in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's not dead?" Goku asked the red giant in front of him.

"Nope, he's alive on Earth right now. It that supposed to be a bad thing?" King Yemma asked looking rather puzzled.

"But…" Goku muttered to himself, "I saw him, I saw my son." _I'm going to look for him, even if he doesn't want me to. _Goku took off into the air and was scanning the golden clouds beneath him.

"Goku! Where are you going?" King Kai shouted after him, but Goku was too far to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hmm…they should be around here somewhere. I sense a life over there. As he got closer to the life form he noticed that it was not the ones he was looking for but rather a child. _Strange, What's a kid doing here? Children are too innocent to be down here, yet this kid is different. _

Pikkon slowly approached the resting form of Gohan and kneeled down to examine the boy. _Never seen anyone that's transparent before, who is this kid? What's he doing here?_ He tried to pick the child up but found his hands going right through his body. _A Nulate? _(Nulate is a word I made up, which means ghost child or child spirit in Pikkon's language.)

The weirdness of the situation just got weirder. There aren't any ghosts in heaven or hell nor any in the living world. Ghosts live in a realm between the living and the dead, and there are no pathways for a ghost to enter the living. To become a ghost, the person must have left something very important in the living world and are not prepared to move on. There are no ghosts in the living nor dead world, because ghosts can only enter Other world as dead people not as ghosts, and Pikkon knows that.

Pikkon stared at the boy curiously, his eyes traveled from Gohan's dark locks of hair and fair skin to his injured arm to his tattered clothes. _He must have been killed by something terrifying. _Pikkon examined Gohan's wounds closely, he could see Gohan's heavily built muscles stained with blood, and scars of past injuries. A shocked expression spread across his face as he came to a conclusion. _This boy must've been a warrior, by the looks of it a pretty strong warrior, a pretty young warrior._ Pikkon shifted his gaze from the boy to an area to his side. His eyes narrowed as he sensed two strong forces approaching fast. And soon enough, he could hear voices getting louder and louder.

"Hurry up Freiza! I want to find that boy as soon as possible!" Cell called out to behind him.

Freiza, barely keeping up shouted back, "Why are you in such a rush for? You have eternity with this kid, he couldn't have gotten very far anyhow."

"Why am I in such a rush? I'm not going to let this opportunity to slip away." 

Pikkon's sharp hearing picked up the little conversation the two villains were having, and his gaze turned back to Gohan. "They must be after you huh kid?" he spoke softly to sleeping form of Gohan. Pikkon stood up slowly, Cell will be arriving any minute.

Cell turned his head away from Freiza and looked to where he was flying. His senses picked up something but it couldn't possibly be Gohan, him and Freiza have been trying to sense that kid for ages and couldn't sense him anywhere. _This person is strong but he couldn't possibly beat me._ Cell flew slower as he approached the mysterious stranger. When he got close enough to see, he found a green figure wearing white and blue clothes with a black hat. Cell and came to halt in front of Pikkon with Freiza following him.

"What do you want with the boy?" Pikkon asked straight away.

At that moment Cell had just noticed the little form lying behind the green man. "The boy you ask? The boy is none of your business. Step aside and I'll consider letting you go."

"I think it's the other way around." Pikkon replied to the threat. 

Cell narrowed his eyes. "You dare threaten me?" 

"Tell me, what do you want with the boy?" Pikkon repeated.

Cell smirked evilly. "I'll tell you what I want with the boy. I want him to suffer, I'm going to torture him for the rest of eternity for ever trying to mess with me!" And with that Cell let out an evil laugh, painful for the ears to hear.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to let that happen." Pikkon said and got into a fighting stance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku must have flown miles and miles yet no sign of his son anywhere. Of course, Gohan could've of flown in an opposite direction, but that thought never hit Goku. He was sure that his son was around here somewhere, he just doesn't know and he could be under him.

______________________________

AN: er…not much happened there, sorry for the wait.


	6. the three of me

Souless 

Chapter 6-The three of me

Cell let out a scream of pain as Pikkon punched him unexpectedly in the stomach. In turn Cell delivered his own punch packed with force. The fight has started not too long ago, already both fighters were puffed out. As another kick was aimed at Cell, a scream from the child that they had left behind stopped Pikkon's kick in midair. Both fighters' heads turned to the direction of the scream. Freiza kneeled right beside Gohan's form with a wide grin spread across his face. Pikkon's eyes shifted from Freiza to the child lying on the ground. His eyes expanded with horror, the child was lying on a pool of blood, a pool of blood running from his stomach.

"NO!" Pikkon screamed running towards Gohan. His eyes darted from left to right examining Gohan's bloodied body. _How could I let this happen? Let this happen to the Nulate? _From his side he could hear Freiza snickering, eyes narrowing Pikkon reached out his arm and grabbed Freiza by the neck. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Pikkon's voice exploded with anger directed at Freiza. Freiza could only stare frightened at Pikkon. Without waiting for an answer he blasted Freiza away and sent him flying for miles.

"Arrr…stupid Freiza." Pikkon heard Cell swear from under his breath. "He was mine! Mine!" came more of Cell's whining complaints. 

Pikkon turned his body around and faced Cell. "I've let you off for long enough." Pikkon said and raised both of his arms. In doing a few unheard of movements he flung Cell away just like he did with Freiza. With the two villains gone, Pikkon's attention was back to Gohan again. Shaking his head, Pikkon lowered himself next to Gohan. He slowly ran his hand across Gohan's back but drew them back immediately. Instead of the freeze he had expected from the first time he touched this kid, he received a burn. The burn caused by the coldness of Gohan's body.

*****************

Gohan's eyes slowly lifted open and stared into a blindingly endless white ceiling. He had woken up again to a changed surrounding. Pushing himself upwards, he looked around the room. Something hit him on the back of the head as he glanced around. He had been here before, but where here is he does not know. Taking a more detailed look he saw a body sitting in the centre of the room. A body that seemingly belonged to him. At the realisation that the body was his, Gohan found it more interesting rather than shocking. Gohan's eyebrows tensed and his breathing slowed as he made his way towards the figure. Taking a step at a time, he reached the boy whose body he belonged to. He stood in front of himself and looked down at the boy who looked like him, staring beyond at nothing. _Who is he? Is that…?…me? _He asked himself as he looked down at his translucent hands. _If it is then who am I? What have I become? _Gohan reached out his hands to touch the boy's face. But before he could, he was pulled back to the black hole of unconsciousness.

******************

A cough was heard from the room down the hall, Pikkon's sharp hearings picked up the noise right away.

"He's awake." He said as he immediately turned on his heels and made his way swiftly towards the far room.

Gohan didn't hear the noise of the door opening and shutting as he coughed louder and louder. He wasn't aware of his surroundings nor of the person in the room, only the tremendous pain in his chest and abdomen. Finally when his coughs have died down, he noticed that he was lying on a soft bed with a warm blanket and that someone else was close by him. When he finally opened up his eyes, a bright light shone into them blinding him at the sight of the room. He blinked several times before he attempted to take another look at his surroundings. Now, with his eyes fully open, he could see that he was in a white room, with white walls, a white ceiling and a white door. He was lying in a white bed with a white blanket. The only things that weren't white in the room were the red stains on the blanket, himself and the green man standing in front of his bed.

"Pic..co..lo?" Gohan attempted to say only to be interrupted by another bout of coughs. 

"Take it easy kid." He heard him say. The words…the words certainly sounded like Piccolo. But the voice, no the voice wasn't his. The person is a stranger. 

Gohan looked up again at the green figure and studied his features. After a short time he seem to have made a conclusion. "Who are you?" Gohan asked suspiciously. 

"My name is Pikkon." 

"Pikkon? What…what am I doing here? What do you want with me?" Gohan asked and his muscles tensed as if preparing to run away.

"What I want with you is to protect you. You are here because you need protecting." Pikkon replied calmly.

Gohan's eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner. Thinking things over in head, he asked another question. "What happened? What do I need protection from?"

"Let me ask you a question. What does Cell and Freiza want with you?"

This question shocked Gohan, _Cell? Freiza? How does he know about them? He…he must mean protection…protection from them. Can I trust him? Does he know the answers to my questions?_

********************

Tear drops dripped down Gohan's face as Chichi cried from his bedside. "Please wake up Gohan, please." She pleaded as the rain poured down outside the hospital window. (AN: hehe couldn't help it, just had to make it rain. What's a sad scene without the rain?)

Krillin and the others watched on from outside the room, none can understand what is going on. Not a single word did they speak only the pitter patter of the rain could be heard.

However outside the hospital above the soaking rain and grim clouds and over the Earth's atmosphere something quite different was going on.

………………………

"Sir, it's all ready."

"Excellent. Prepare the ship to land. Finally…we have found you. You will be mine."

"Sir, are you sure this is it?"

"Of course I am, I've searched the galaxy for his power but have not found it. This is the place where we will find him."

"But even if we do find him how are we to…?

"SILENCE! I WILL HAVE MY WAY!"

………………………….

*************************

"We are enemies. Freiza was defeated by my father a few years ago and now I've defeated Cell. He…he wants revenge. I don't need your protection, you'll just get hurt." Gohan told Pikkon finally, after a long thought. He carefully chose his words not wanting to give away too much information.

"Do you know where you are kid?" Pikkon asked.

At this question, Gohan seemed shocked. He's been wondering that ever since he got here but the question seemed to have slipped out of his mind. "Whe-Where?" 

"You're in the Other World kid."

__

What? "Does that mean I'm dead? Is that why I saw Cell and Freiza? So…so I _was_ in hell." Gohan spoke out his thoughts aloud.

Pikkon slowly nodded his head at the child. _Who is this mysterious child?_ Pikkon asked himself but decided to leave the answers for later. "Rest now, we'll talk more later." And with that Pikkon led himself out of the room, leaving Gohan alone. There Gohan rested, trying to get everything out of his mind.

………………………………

The next time he woke up, it was to the sound of footsteps pacing up and down the room. He shifted his body trying to shake off the presence of someone else in the room. "Gohan, are you okay?" He heard from beside his ear. The person was very close to him and he couldn't shake that uncomfortable feeling away. Gohan's eyes opened once more to the room with the white ceiling. He could hear laughter coming from his right. His head turned to find his father sitting beside his bed with tears in his eyes and chuckling from his throat.

Goku's smile widened when his son's eyes laid on his. "Gohan…are you alright?" He asked. Gohan didn't answer back. Goku's eyebrows scrunched up "Gohan? What's the matter?" Silence was the reply.

"Gohan, answer me. Is something wrong?"

"I…I killed you." Gohan answered with a shaky voice.

Goku's face changed to utter shock when he heard these words coming out of his eleven year old son. "Gohan…you didn't kill me. It was Cell and you made sure that he got what he deserved."

"I killed you."

"Gohan! Stop saying such silly things! You did not kill me." Goku shouted out at his son.

Tears began rolling down Gohan's translucent face. "…but I did dad. I did, it was me. It was my fault."

Goku shook his head from side to side and said gently "no son, no you didn't." His hands reached out to wipe away the tears only to have them slipped by his cheeks. 

"Why am I like this dad? Am I dead? Am…am I a ghost?" Gohan asked shakily.

"No you're not son. You are not dead. What would your mother do to me if you were?" Goku said smiling, and receiving one back from his son.

******************************

"GOKU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?" Chichi screamed out into the hospital room. 

"Shhhhhhh…Chichi please, there are other patients in the hospital. And Goku's already dead, you can't kill him." Krillen said trying to calm her down.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill that good for nothing husband of mine even if he is dead!" Chichi argued back. "I just want my baby back." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: umm yeah that's it from me for now. Sorry for the long break, I was working on my website and there were exams and the school certificate and stuff. Hehehe…someone mysterious just appeared in this chapter, the story is finally going somewhere. More of the mysterious guy in the next chapter, still have to think of a name for him. Till then have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Remember to review.


	7. plotting the future

Souless 

AN: I know that bringing in two new villains is going to change the story. But despite that they're still gonna be in it. Sorry to vegeta'z-gurl, I know that you don't like them but I doubt that my story is going to be as predictable as you say. Just have fun reading.

Chapter 7-Plotting the future

Gohan's breathing slowed as he quickly drifted off again. Goku smiled at his son finally having him by his side. There were still lots of unanswered questions on his and undoubtedly Gohan's minds too. Making sure that Gohan was fully asleep Goku exited the room and greeted King Kai.

"Goku…" the North Kai began very disturbed. "I have some information about Gohan's situation."

Goku looked at the worried face of King Kai and knew it wasn't anything to be happy about. He nodded his head and urged the Kai to continue.

"Well you see, Gohan it seems have drifted away from his body which is on Earth. The one in the room is not Gohan but rather Gohan's very soul. When you die your soul enters the Other World but it doesn't take any form instead it looks like a fluff of white cloud. But in special cases like yours you get to keep your form and body. Gohan like you is a special case, when he is to die he will be able to keep his form and body." King Kai explained but stopped and took a deep sigh before he continued. "I'm afraid…the only reason that I can think of why your son's soul is here in other world is because he is slowly dying Goku. He's dying from the inside so his spirit is sent here first."

Goku was lost for words when he heard this. His son was dying? _But how? How is he dying from the inside?_

"Goku I'm sorry. But I think there is a way for him to go back to his body in the living world." King Kai said.

"How? I'll do anything!" Goku replied desperate for his child's life.

King Kai smiled and said to Goku, "Get him to trust you, help him to heal, make his soul want to return to its body."

Goku took a look at the closed door of his son's room. "I will, but it's going to take time. I really hurt him this time." Goku admitted with his head down finally realising his mistakes.

"It's okay Goku, the important thing is that you are willing to make it up to him." King Kai assured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chichi, I think it'll be wise if you went home with us." Trunks said as he placed his hand on Chichi's shoulder. "You've been here for two days. I'm sure if Gohan wakes up the doctors will phone us immediately."

"Get your hand off my shoulder. I AM NOT LEAVING MY BABY!" Chichi screamed through clenched teeth. Trunks immediately drew his hand away, there was just no arguing with this woman.

…………………………..

Outside, a pair of eyes looked onto the scene inside. The rain didn't faze him one bit. No one seemed to have noticed the blood crimson eyes outside the window, nor the floating form it belonged to. The figure floated there, his lips curling into a smirk as the word "Perfect" escaped them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's been asleep for a while now, is he okay?" Goku asked as his eyes trailed back to the door again.

"He's had it tough. He needs a lot of rest." Pikkon replied. Silence followed in the hallway outside of Gohan's room before Pikkon spoke again. "Tell me Goku, what has happened to your son? Why at such a young age?" Pikkon asked.

Goku lowered his gaze to the floor. He really didn't want to talk about it, especially since he caused all the pain in Gohan's life. "It, it all started when my brother came to Earth. I learned that I was a saiyan then, he took my son and wanted to take him away. From then on Gohan's life was hell. I died saving him from my brother. While I was in Other World training for the arrival of more saiyans, so was he back on Earth. He was brought into this harsh bloody world at the age of four. Not only was he forced to fight with the saiyans but he also went to Namek and fought with Freiza and his crew there. Cell…he was the last straw for him. I couldn't defeat Cell so I sent Gohan to fight him. Now…now look at the situation I put him in. He may have defeated Cell, he may have saved the world but he didn't save himself. I didn't save him. What have I done to him?" Goku covered his face as uncontrollable tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You can't change the past, but you can build the future." Pikkon said wisely before turning away to leave Goku to think.

__

He's right, I'm going to do whatever I can to help Gohan, make up for my mistakes and make a new start with him as a real father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The situation's perfect, I don't even have to do any work. I'm going to enjoy this planet." A young man with black hair and a pair of unmistakable red eyes said.

"Yes you sure will Siren."

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me by my name?!"

"Sorry Sir. When will we begin?"

"Tonight."

……………………………………………………..

"Chichi, I'm going to head back to Kame House now." Krillen spoke as he left the room.

"Me and Trunks are going back too." Bulma said following suit. "You coming Trunks?" Bulma motioned at the older Trunks. 

Trunks shook his head from side to side. "No, I think I'll stay here tonight. If Chichi decides to come back to Capsule Corp. then I can take her there." Trunks replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Bulma waved goodbye and carried little Trunks away with her. 

The only people left in the room now are Chichi, Piccolo and Trunks. Piccolo like Chichi has stayed at the hospital over the two days that Gohan has been here. Yamcha and Tien had left earlier that day and Vegeta only paid a visit once, which he left in a hurry.

Trunks took a seat next to the bed on the other side of Chichi while Piccolo leaned his back against the hospital wall. None of them noticed the two extra shadows in the very same room.

_______________________________________

AN: sorry to leave it there. Review and tell me what you think of the two mysterious people.


End file.
